


Silence is Virtue

by AngryScot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryScot/pseuds/AngryScot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain was familiar to her, but this was on another scale. Nothing compares to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, hopefully I can make this into something bigger in the future.

The first thing you felt was the rushing forcefully out of your lungs, tearing it’s way out your mouth. The impact had crunched your lower abdomen, constricting the delicate organs inside, stomach churning threatening to push it’s contents upwards. Your spine arched forwards, trying to cope with the collusion of solid muscle and bone that dug into your belly. Your body send backward towards the dirt. Head crashing into the cold ground follow by your back, frozen by the harsh winter air. Face twisting, you wrinkled your nose at the sharp pain in your body, coiling like a spring. Your eyes squeezed shut at the pounding thump in your head, heat pooling at the centre of your skull, you think you’re bleeding. Boots crunched the gravel in the distance, muffled by the buzz in your head. Arms clutching around your body, you try to sit, only to have a cold leather boot thump into your chest and pin you down. You choke, the pressure squeezing your chest making it hard to breath. You growl, low and instinctual. You try to speak. Legs wriggling trying to knock him off balance, only to have the pummel of his sword jab into your knee. You hear a sharp ting of metal as he pulls his sword out of the sheath, grasping the blade with both hands as he raises it above his head, you look up bleary eyed to witness what might be the last moment of your life.

A sound in which can be only described as a rumble surged toward you, Yang had never been someone who struck you as subtle her bodily bulk and intense personality aren’t exactly fluid and elegant. You may be partners, but you’re as different as the poles. His sword plundged downward, toward your skull Yang intervened, her mass of golden hair was all you saw then the crunch of his jaw all you heard, his body ragdolled to the side. The blade cliped the the side of your head, you exhaled out loud thankful it wasn't a few inches close, you swallow the lump in your throat and you sit upright. Ruby and Weiss ran past to catch up to his body, hopefully to finish him off. Yang stayed, eyes meeting down at yours.

"Are you alright Blake?" she flexed her wrist, ejecting the empty shells from her gauntlets.

Your head was thumping and everything hurt, hands brushing your hair back. Eyes flashed in pain as you grazed over the part his sword touched you, it must of cut you. Upper ear twitched at the sting, you could only feel one. ‘It must of cut my ear too’ You had concluded to yourself. Fingers going through your hair again, it wasn’t unusual that your upper ear got lost in your hair when they were flat. Your felt one of them but- You looked at your other hand, the wet sheen of your blood coated your fingers.

"Blake?" You hear her voice again, her eyes averted to your hand and then your head, those always shinning eyes looked dull in horror. She took a step forward to see closer."Blake your ear-"

Your head twisted to where the sword suck in ground, the bloodied fur that was your ear lay in the frosted grass. You felt light headed, dread pooled inside you and stomach once again churned, you were going to be sick. Hand flew to your mouth as you gaged, bile sitting at the back of your throat.

"My ear… is-" Your eyes stung, fingers feeling the small stub that was left.


End file.
